


Glitched Webs

by Cutewarmachine



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Also Chase Brody is Chase McLoughlin, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Brody means A Ditch, Character/ ego named Sean instead of Jackie, Chase Brody as Spider-Man, Chase is depressed, F/M, Multichapter, Sean McLoughlin as superhero, Septics have powers, Smaller updates lads, Stacey As MJ, Tags Are Hard, break ups, im proud tho, in this house we love Chase, real sad hours, spider-man au, tags will change, this bitch single now, this is really hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutewarmachine/pseuds/Cutewarmachine
Summary: Chase always wanted to be extraordinary....You could say the non-super got his wish.





	1. Chapter 1

The muscles in his arms quivered as the venom dug into him, the spider that was now crawling along the desk with it’s fat disgusting body having bit him several times over the veins in his forearm. With each pounding of his heartbeat the sound in his ears unrelenting, Chase felt himself slip, his feet sliding and hands losing their grip, the spider crushed under one of his hands as he tried in vain to get a hold on his balance and grip to keep from falling to the floor completely. 

 

Then he felt the white hot fire surge through him, his blue eyes widening as he felt a scream claw up from his throat, the veins in his arms bulging out and sudden knowledge slamming into him that he never knew before, he felt as if his entire body was on fire. "S-Someone- H-Help-" He screamed, though his voice was merely a whisper in the dark back room of the Oscorp labs, a place he shouldn't have been in at all if he was honest, but it was a mistake, someone told him this was where the bathroom was. With another pulse of venom in him he felt himself falling into the abyss of darkness, the face of his girlfriend behind his eyes as well as his brothers... though he couldn't focus on anything else, his world went black. He was pretty sure when he woke up, passed out in the bathroom with his brothers standing over him, and Henrik’s concerned gaze regarding him as the green glow of his powers made the room brighter from where he was healing the injury to his head that he couldn’t remember even happening.

The last thing he saw before he passed out again was his brother, his twin Jack, looking at him like he was terrified and clutching his hand close to his heart.

* * *

 

That was nine months ago now, Chase realized with slight amusement though it was quickly wiped away as he narrowly avoided the the flock of birds that took to the air as he swung past, letting himself go to the highest arch he could before he let himself fall into a dive with ease, he could hear the pedestrians under him scream in horror, before it turned to cheers as he swung between the middle of traffic, coming within inches of the ground before once more soaring through the sky.

He was known as Spider-Man, yes with a hyphen, and while he wasn’t the most… known hero, he was pretty well liked as far as things went locally. His biceps trembled under his suit, the muscles he had bulging as he swung up and flipped through the air. Sure, it was overzealous of him but in the morning light the red and black was just an eye catcher and he couldn’t not show off his moves-

Then something else hit him, he was late. Very late to an important date he promised he wouldn’t be late to, oh Stacey was going to kill him.

“Great goin' Spidey, she’s gonna skin you alive if you’re late again.” He muttered, flipping up once more before he began to web zip himself to a little diner off of 4th street, of course landing behind it in an alley the same way his bus stop was located before he started to change, pulling off the mask to reveal soft blonde hair, the brown roots slowly taking hold once more after his last dye job and the nicely kept scruff of his chin. 

He was Chase McLoughlin, or as most of his friends called him, Chase Brody, after the one unfortunate accident in high-school where he broke his right arm in a ditch. He still couldn’t believe the entire school learned one slang term in his home tongue just to call him ‘a ditch’. He started tugging his pants on as well as his shoes after a moment, wobbling from lack of balance for a moment before he threw his backpack with his suit up high on the wall and webbed it securely in place after managing to get his shirt and trademark hat on, then texted himself a picture of it with it set to send after his lunch with Stacey just so he wouldn’t lose another backpack, which he just now walked into the diner while looking down at his phone before his gaze lifted, his baby blues looking over everything before he spotted her. 

She had always been pretty, with her long strawberry blonde hair and her green eyes that were sharp as ever, with either humor or venom, he couldn’t tell anymore. Ever since she was in high school she had always looked cunning like a fox, she had this little devilish grin she would give at times before she pursued something. The same one she gave him as she prowled down that hallway before asking him out on a date to homecoming. 

As he slid into the both he smiled to her, his blue eyes soft and showing so much love before her green eyes snapped to his, he could see that she wasn’t pleased with him, but her lips still pulled into a smile as she leaned over to greet him with a kiss. He was expecting a lecture but when he wasn’t met with one he took it as a mini victory, he hated when they fought, he hated when they would argue but for now he felt as if he was in the good. 

“Hi… you look beautiful as ever…” he murmured as she pulled away from the kiss, one of his hands going to hold hers as he tenderly stroked the pad of his thumb over her knuckles.  He had meant it, she was wearing her favorite green shirt, with ruffles on her sleeves and white embroidering around the neck in a pattern that reminded him of flowers. Even from where she was sitting… she looked so beautiful. Just like the first day he saw her, she was so fucking beautiful. 

Sometimes he had to ask himself how he got so lucky.


	2. Chapter 2

 

“I think we need to break up.” 

 

Well, Stacey had never been one for subtly. He admired that about her, how she would lead strong and then worry later. 

“W-what?” He had asked, clearly at a loss already just from her first few words. He thought they were going along fine… Sure he had been late a few times, but that didn’t mean they should break up… right?

“I said; I think we need to break up, Chase.”  She said, her voice cold and venomous, she sounded like a viper, cruel and unforgiving as the words sank into Chase like fangs. The very thing he admired from her would be the weapon that ripped him apart, oh the irony. “You never have time for me or when you do have time for me you’re always late. I’m done, if you can’t dedicate time to me then it’s over! You never even dress up for me anymore, I came here looking decently and you show up as if you’re still in high school! It’s ridiculous! I’m through dealing with that and you! If you can’t spend time with  _me_ then who are you spending it with?!” She ranted, clearly not giving him a chance to respond as his mouth had fallen open. 

“I-I.. I thought everything was okay… y-you said it was a casual lunch s-so I thought this would b-be okay..” Chase started to reply, feeling the anxiety creep in as he looked down at himself, he thought he looked okay- but he didn’t look good enough for Stacey.

 

“You’re pathetic! We’re over, Brody.” She hissed, standing and turning on her heel, walking out the door with such a commanding air about her it felt like the entire diner had turned to look at him as he chased after her with his eyes as if he was a puppy that had been taken out in the woods and tossed out the car without a tag on his collar. He found himself curling in on himself, his hand digging into the pocket of his hoodie for his phone, typing a number in and pressing call, lifting it to his ear slowly as he gripped the fabric that was over his breaking heart.

 

“Sean McLoughlin, how may I direct your call?”

Chase wheezed out a sob, his hand moving to cover his mouth at the sound of his brothers voice. It was light, filled with a subtle joy and happiness that could make anyone laugh. It was everything Chase lacked in the moment.

“S-Sean… I.. C-can I come ‘n s-see you?” He asked the super, he knew he worked at the Oscorp center but he should be off today.. He should have free time for his baby brother, right? “Y-You s-said if St-Stacey hurt m-me I c-could s-see you..” he added, voice outright pitiful as he pushed himself up and out the door, rushing to the alley to get his back and make his way to the bus stop, praying that his brother was free, he was the only one who knew that he could go to for this that wouldn’t out right bash Stacey, he needed a gentle and loving hand and someone to just tell him it was okay to be so crushed over this.

“... Oh… of course Chase, I was doing some work from home, you can come right up when you get here, don’t worry about being a bother either, you’re more important to me than some overtime.” Sean said, his voice reminding Chase of their late mother as he nodded, forgetting Sean couldn’t see him and that he would be waiting for a verbal confirmation. 

“P-please… I.. I don’t wanna sit on the b-bus alone.. I-I’m…-” Chase didn’t know what to say, he just knew he wanted his brother. He needed his brother. Sean seemed to pick up on the way Chase was asking for him right away, the sounds of the coming panic attack nearly unforgettable for the super.

“Chase.. Hey, hey Chasey? Focus on me, it’s Sean, can you tell me where you are? I’m gonna come bring you back, okay? I’ll be there in a second, I promise, just breathe and tell me where you are so I can find you.. Okay?” He crooned gently, the shuffling in the background made Chase imagine he was suiting up. That meant he was gonna get here fast and that he would be safe.

“P-Please hurry… please-” he whimpered into the phone, falling back against the hard brick wall and covering his mouth, not wanting to draw attention when he felt so pathetic, he heard the phone click, indicating his brother hung up and it took all his will power to not crumble where he stood, the wave of pure misery crashing into him violently as if he was stuck in the undercurrent of one of those fabled waves in hawaii the surfers talked about. He had never felt so awful, maybe when Jack died in that car crash during his first year off at Uni- oh god that car crash…. The reason they left Ireland.. Jack was always so much smarter than him… goin to that big league University, Dublin Institute of Technology and then being killed a month into the first term by a drunk driver while he was on his bike. Jack was only 17, so smart, so bright… all gone so soon.

Chase was so caught up in his self loathing he didn’t notice someone bump into him, pain tearing across his right side before the person was gone and Sean was landing in front of him, his hovertech whirring gently before he caught Chase, noticing where the gap wound from the knife he didn’t notice had sliced him. 

The sounds of the waves were crushing him, drowning him in their possessive grip and roar, demanding attention as he watched his brother try to heal him, the world flickering to black while a demons giggle sounded in his ears along with the wave.

‘Hello, Brother. I’ve missed you!’

 

Chase however was gone before he could really hear it, lost all as Sean called his name in panic, over and over. 


End file.
